


Faithful

by kaikitkat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikitkat/pseuds/kaikitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of dating, Kirkland brothers finally accepts their relationship. But whats happening? Wales and America already know each other? How? and what kind of relationship do they have? Main Paring: USUK / CanWales Side paring: (one sided) FrUK, USWales</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is my first ever fan-fiction. I've had this story for a while and I couldn't find it anywhere so my sister told me " why not write it yourself?" so I thought I might just give it a shot. So yeah.. Here it is.
> 
> Sorry if my English isn't good. (I can't seem to write anything without going in a re*** mode. _.)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Pairing: USUK :3
> 
> Please leave me some feedback so I can improve on my writing D:

"Hey Artie, What are you doing?" The American passed the note to the Englishman who was right beside him, taking notes.

The Englishman glared the American from corner of his eyes and started to read the note.

'Is he an idiot or what? Does he not understand what kind of situation we are in right now?' The Englishman thought. Then the Englishman scribbled something in the same piece of paper and passed to the American. When the American opened the note, his face started to brighten up.

"I'm breathing and trying not to get your germs of being stupid love and if you don't want to get the German to get caught then you should stop passing me this piece of paper every second." The American read and saw a frown smiley sketch with bushy eyebrows.

The world meeting has always been boring for certain American. The countries were always discussing about various subjects such as; the economic, global warming and food shortage. In order to bore himself to death, he would normally just stand up and talk something which always ended up with "because I'm the hero" and a big grin. But today, he was tired. Tired of not being to able to move from one place and eat his usual burgers. All he wanted to do now was go to McDonalds, get his burgers, go home and have a great sex with his lover.

There was only 5 minutes left before the meeting would finish and nearly half of the nations were asleep. The Greece nation was pretty much asleep in his lovers shoulder. The Italian was nowhere to see anymore. The French was bugging the Englishman, making the American to get off his chair and fight with the French. The Russian nation scared the Chinese nation with his innocent smile. The German nation was yelling at everyone to calm down.

When clock stroked at 06:00 pm, the meeting was finally finished. The German declared that the new meeting will be in about a month time and will be held on the United Kingdom. Everyone nodded to the German and everyone left the room one by one except a certain American and an Englishman.

"What's wrong Artie? Don't you want to go home?" The American said and his abdominal started to rumble. "Common, I'm hungry."

"Umm..Al.." The smaller nations voice shook. "I've to tell you something" he bowed his head.

The greater nation just stared at the person before him with his cyan eyes.

"Umm..you know how we have been dating"

"Yes for 50 years." he chuckled.

"And you know how my brothers reacted over the phone when I told them that we were..umm..you know…dating"

"Yes, I thought you would be deaf after that call. Jeez, they should calm down." Alfred rolled his eyes.

'To think about it, I've only heard them over phone but I've never seen them as person. (It's not like I would want to meet them but if I had option then I wouldn't)' The bigger nation thought.

"Well, I got a text from my eldest brother this morning to bring you over for dinner tomorrow." Arthur yelped as he squeezed his eyes close. He was sure that the git in front of him will just say "NO". 'Their first encounter wasn't so good so he might just get ready for a plain ass "no" and an angry Alfred.'

But then a warm hand was placed in his head and a quick ruffle from the hand. "You really are cute Artie. To tell you truthfully, I always wanted to meet your brothers and see what kind of people they were."

Arthur opened his emerald eyes and looked up to those icy cyan eyes. Arthur took Alfred's hand away from his hair and stood up.

"You're an idiot you git. Now lets just go get everything packed up. We have to catch a flight to Wales now."

"Why Wales?" Alfred asked in confusion. The American hold his lover and intertwined their fingers. The American just stared at their hand and looked up, just to see his lover look like a tomato.

"Because my brother told me you git." Arthur blushed more.

"Fine Artie." Alfred just smiled and started walking towards the door with his lover.

Both American and England started pack their suitcase. Before they knew, England was crying out America's name and begging for more.


	2. Kirkland Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. This is my first ever fan-fiction’s chapter 2. I've had this story for a while and I couldn't find it anywhere so my sister told me " why not write it yourself?" so I thought I might just give it a shot. So yeah.. Here it is.  
> Sorry if my English isn't good. (I can't seem to write anything without going in a re*** mode. _.)  
> Anyway, enjoy!  
> Pairing: USUK and CanWales  
> Side paring: Onesided FrUK, USWales  
> Please leave me some feedback so I can improve on my writing D:  
> Note: All the Kirkland brothers have human names.  
> Scotland: Allistor  
> Wales: Dylan  
> Ireland: Patrick  
> N.Ireland: Seamas

It was cold and dark. It wasn't the best combination you would want to be when you are arriving at your lover’s home.  
It was a straight 7 hours flight from New York to London Heathrow Airport. For both of the nation, the flight was exhausting. They were tired and wanted to get refresh as soon as possible.  
After getting in London, they took a cab to Brecon Beacons, Wales, where the entire Kirkland brothers were waiting for the two lovers at their small holiday home.  
Alfred sighed.  
"What's wrong Alfred?" The small nation looked towards his lover as they approached at the front door.  
"Nothing really but what if your brothers really hate me?" He asked in exhaust.  
"Don't worry. They don’t hate you and besides, it’s just that you are dating them, you’re dating me and only me so my opinion matters about how I feel for you, not theirs!" Arthur pouted while slapping the front door by his knuckles. "They can be a bit insensitive at things but they are really caring" Arthur smiled.  
The small smile that the little nation made Alfred so tempting that he just wanted to grab him to bed, slam his body in bed and make him beg for him but he just grabbed the Englishman's chin and joint there lips together.  
"Wha' the blood' hell are yo' 2 doin'?" A voice came from the front.  
The kiss immediately broke as the English man glared at the man in front of him. His eyes started to sparkle and a wide grin covered his face.  
"Allistor!" The Englishman said in excitement as he leaned forward for a hug but it was immediately denied.  
The man in front of him had blood red hair that parted in the middle, same green orbs as Arthur and same bushy eyebrows. He was just wearing a casual blue t-shirt with black trousers. He was also holding a cigar in his left which he inhaled for a long time before he started talking.  
"It's big brothe' you git." The nations cold eyes glared at Arthur, which then quickly moved to the next man standing beside him. "So yo' mus' that Americ' kid huh?"  
"Yes sir!" A quick replied came from the American's mouth, as he fixed his posture straight, wide shoulders and neck held high. "My name is Alfred F. Jones sir." The American didn't add the hero part, as it would be too risky. The American was so scared just to look at the man that whose eyebrows were knitted together. He was pretty sure that he was going to pee in his pants, right there, right now.  
"Idiot." The red head said under his breath as he "tcheed". "Com' insid' or you will catch a cold" the man said as he walked inside.  
After the man was no where to be seen, the American asked the Englishman under his breath."Who was that Arthur?"  
"He is my eldest brother, Allistor. He represents Scotland."  
"He looks scary! I'm pretty sure he hates me. Oh my god, lets just go back Arthur, I will do anything you say but let's just go back." Alfred pleaded.  
"Don't be a wimp you git. You just got here! Anyways, I'm pretty sure that they will accept our relationship and stop bugging me to break up with you"  
By hearing Arthur's comment, the Americans happy-go-round face turned into a serious “macho” man face.  
'So they want him to break up with me? No way!'  
"Fine then, I will endure this…for you baby <3."  
Arthur's cheeked flushed by hearing the last word that the American said.  
Arthur just giggled with his lover’s obvious blush, which was covering his ears as well. He tried to hide his blush and just grabbed his luggage and went inside. The American followed.  
Both nation hanged their coats and scarves at the hanger.  
"That American git and my cuteeeeeeeee brother is here!!!" A dual monotone voice came from somewhere. Pair of foot rattled the came banging down the stairs.  
Before the Englishman could react, he was covered with 2 fully grown man who looked nearly identical to each other.  
"Hey!! Arthur, are you alright?" The American asked as he saw his boyfriend being attacked by two men.  
Both men turned around to look at the American. "Shut up you bloody American git, can't we show our affection of love to our cuteeeeeee little brother?" 2 pairs of emerald eyes glared at the big nation. Cold. Those eyes were cold. Very cold.  
Alfred noticed that both of them looked merely identical. The only differences between them were their hair colour. One was ginger and one had maroon hair.  
"Fine then." The American pouted.  
'He really is a child in mans body' both of them thought in unison and turned their head back to their brother.  
"We missed you my cuteeeeeee little brother " they both squirmed as he smooched Arthur's face.  
"Yo' gits, sto' foolin' around and hel' me!" A loud familiar voiced echoed in every corner of their house. The two men stood up in sequence and walked towards the door at the far end of the corner.  
"Now who were they?" Alfred glanced at his lover.  
"They are Seamas and Patrick. Seamas being Northern Ireland and Patrick being Ireland. They are twins." Arthur looked up and saw a nod and then looked down.  
'Im pretty sure he thinks my brothers are crazy already' Arthur thought. "So what do you think about my brothers? Crazy?" His voice dropped.  
The bigger nation looked down and found his lover feeling down. He grabbed his lover’s hips and pulled it towards him. "True, your brothers are crazy!" Then there was a pause as the English nation felt bitter. "But then they love my sweet little Artie soooo much that I don't care if they are crazy or not. <3"  
Arthur looked up as icy cyan eyes met the green puerile eyes. They just stared at each others eyes before their lips touched each other.  
"Wha' 'he blood' fuc' " and loud voice came.  
The kiss was broken again. When Arthur turned around, he saw his older brother, his eyes full of rage, a fist twitching at his side.  
"I com' her' 'o call you fo' dinne' and you're stil’ her' eatin' each othe' up an' why are 'he luggage still here?" The Scotsman asked.  
Arthur blushed at first and then started to panic. "Noooo, it was those twins fault!"  
"Shu' up ! Yo’ can leav’ ‘he luggage her’ for now. Jus’ ge’ fres’ and come for dinne’. It's ready." The Scotsman turned to go back to the kitchen.  
"Did Wales make the food?" Arthur asked.  
"Yes bu’ he isn't her’. He will be bac’ soon." He finished his sentence and went to kitchen.  
**  
After getting all freshly dress from bottom to top, all they wanted to do was eat hot food.  
Both of them approached to the dinning room (without holding hands (obviously!) otherwise they would be in hell of a trouble) as they both saw Kirkland brothers sitting in the dinning table.  
"Arthur you still have that "The Beatles" shirt?" Patrick asked in his monotone voice without changing any kind of expression.  
"Obviously you git! They were and still are legendary!" Arthur replied with a pout.  
"Whatever " Seamas replied.  
"Shu’ up you two." Allistor yelled. "Seamas, go and tex’ Wales to ge’ his as’ her’ ASAP!"  
Seamas just nodded and started texting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think~? Sorry to cut it so short for this chapter, I swear the next one will be longer!  
> And again, please leave me feedback regarding about the story or bad English ;-;  
> (At least I tried right?)

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think~? Sorry to cut it so short for this chapter, I swear the next one will be longer!
> 
> And again, please leave me feedback regarding about the story or bad English ;-;
> 
> (At least I tried right?)


End file.
